


Privilege

by WantonJustice



Series: Secrets [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Adultry, Cheating, M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonJustice/pseuds/WantonJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin falls further into the rabbit hole and Ryan lets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privilege

His fingers were shaking so much that it took him four tries to unlock his phone, it took another two tries to open the right app and five times to punch in the right number. He never did this, he never called first, he was the one always waiting. He listened to the ringing as he went to sit on the floor, he almost hung up twice.

"Gavin?" Ryan wasn't whispering but he could hear a door close and distant noise. 

"Ry-Ryan?" He fumbled and almost dropped the phone. He wasn't crying, yet, but he could feel the pressure behind his eyes.

"What's the matter?" There was obvious worry seeping into his voice.

"I-Uh, I can't breath, I think I'm having a heart attack or stroke or bloody something!" He dug his nails into his palm.

Ryan was hushing him now, "It's okay, do you want me to stop by? I can stop by, I'll be less than ten minutes, baby."

He made a noise of agreement and they both hung up. He was in his bedroom, on his laptop browsing, when a great sudden pressure came over him. He was sitting on the left side of the bed, a bed that was too big for only himself, but now he sat on the opposite side of the bed on the floor with his head between his legs. He sat in silence with his heavy breathing, his breathing which was way too loud for even himself, and tried to distract himself. All he felt was an intense loneliness.

He heard the front door unlock and open and briefly panicked, was it an intruder? Oh god, he's going to be robbed and murdered and maybe raped all while having a blood heart attack. He was mid way through hyperventilating that he jumped about two feet when Ryan leaned into his vision. He immediately reached out and wrapped his arms around the older's neck, pushing his face into his chest and taking great heaving breathes. Ryan wrapped his arms around his lower back and tried to sit, he moved them in a way that had Gavin in his lap.

He was hushing him with a hand petting through his hair. They sat for minutes, maybe half an hour, before Gavin loosened his arms. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest and was grateful for Ryan's steady movements.

"Better?" He whispered right above his ear.

He nodded as a blush went to cover his face, his forehead hit Ryan's shoulder in embarrassment. He was an adult and curled in a grown man's lap whimpering like a child.

"Sorry," He said into the soft fabric.

"What for?"

He didn't say anything, there was a lot to apologize for. His mental list kept getting longer, "Can you stay?"

Ryan settled as he thought the question over, his back relaxed against the wall behind him but his grip never left the other, "I can try."

 

It was later on that Gavin felt a tinge of guilt. He tore Ryan from his family for no reason, asked him to stay when he shouldn't have been allowed the privilege. He was on the left side of the bed turned on his side facing Ryan. They were both stripped down to their underwear. One hand reached out and ran down his partners arm. He didn't like to think about his feelings too hard but even he knew he was so fucked at that moment.

Ryan opened his eyes and Gavin cringed, great now he woke him up, too.

He didn't say anything as his arm was gripped and he was made to flip. He faced the door with his back against his chest. One arm curled around his middle and lips kissed the back on his neck. He felt the nervous jumbled of butterflies in his stomach with the warm contact. He wondered what he told his wife. If she questioned him at all, really. He wrapped his one hand around Ryan's and tried not to think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is really going to be a lot of short fics that I don't want to commit a lot of time to, sometimes I'll just write something quickly out and instead of hiding it on my computer I'll hide it on AO3.  
> But the series will stick with the main theme which is Gavin and Ryan and Marriage and Adultry.


End file.
